vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Xhavek Mokorai
Previously a beast on the Hide, Xhavek is considered missing in action. All assumptions are that he deserted to rule his tribe. 'From the Bunk' Species Monitor Lizard Gender '''Male '''Weapon Bow Birth Date Merry 13, 1707 Height 5'0" Weight 145 lbs. 'Appearance' Theme song: Unbound (Wild Ride) By Avenged Sevenfold Xhavek is short and lean with the obvious grace of a born martial artist. Formerly both his eyes were an icy blue however due to a fight his right is now a pale snowy white, rather like a blindbeast's. However his eye has merely been discolored as occasionally happens when the eye is wounded. His scales are a dark sage color flecked with tiny nearly nonexsistant grey flecks. And his claws are a midnight ebon and very well tended. He has a conglomaration of scars from countless fights in various places but none that are really eye grabbing except for a certain few exceptions. Three of these scars are brutal brand scars the one on his left palm means abomintation, the one on his right means outcast, and the largest one on his chest means death. Over his right eye are four parallel scars running from just where his forehead meets the top to just above his upper lip. He sports a grey vest (buttoned closed), a pair of grey fingerless gloves, and equally drab grey slacks. He wears a black shark leather belt with a silver sun shaped belt buckle one of the few things he kept from home. At his sides are a pair of wicked looking guantlets covered in spikes and the fingertips of which are sharpened to tear like a monitor's natural claws. 'Biography' Xhavek started life on a relatively small island far south of Vulpinsula. Born to the cheiftain of the tribe, he was a freak and a failure from the get-go. Being a part of a tribe of monstorously large monitor lizards his small size and freakish eyes drove the tribe beasts to brand him and exiled him to the jungle on the eastern side of the island at the mere age of 8. There he met a fellow exile called the Hermit. Hermit taught the young lizard to fight and survive in the forest and everything else needed to survive alone and in the wild. Unfortunately this unwary peace ended when Xhavek went too far and killed a warrior of the tribe. In a desperate bid for escape he stole a one-beast rowboat and rowed himself out to sea. Much time passed and the sun and the drinking of seawater, the only availabe source of liquid, eventually cracked an already chipped psyche further. For days he lay passed out and on one such day his humble craft came ashore. There he was found by a pair of voles who lived upon the beach. When he awoke Xhavek was in a frenzied state brought on by starvation he slaughtered the unfortunate creatures and ate them' then once more passed out. He awoke to the ruined vole burrow and realizing what he had done he fled hoping to find the peace he had once had in his jungle deep in the woods. Twould not be so for he every time he slept he would awake in a frenzy and kill any living thing in his path. This raised the ire and attention of a certain colony of caverats living not too far from where he first landed on the banks of the nearest river. They sent squads of warriors to capture or slay this new threat to their homes. The team that finally caght the insane monitor lizard consisted of Willhelm Wanderpaw, Grace Bladepaw and Koon Shieldpaw. Will was the one who rehabilitated the mad Xhavek and gave him his sanity back if only partialy. After a time Xhavek bade farewell to his companions and their colony and wandered forth into the horizon searching for something but not knowing what. For three years he wandered until he finally came to the shore of Vulpinsula. There he promptly joined the Navy and began service on the Golden Hide. On the Hide he quickly rised in the ranks until he became Aide-de-camp. After which his blood brother, (for they had undergone the ceremony when he was amongst them) Will came looking for him and in his pursuit somehow joined the Navy. Xhavek felt a wholeness he had not felt for a long time but still his fractured mind tortured him. Soon a debacle of a mission put him on the shores of his homeland where he fought his father and killed him thus supplanting him as chieftain. This new development sent Xhavek deep into a depression from which he emerged resolved to maintain his identity as a loyal beast of the Imperium AND a strong Cheiftain. Thus he arranged for a long-distance cheiftainship for his people were still distrusting of him and now also afraid, for Xhavek's father had indeed been their mightiest warrior. Thus he returned to Bully Harbour and eventually became Second Mate. Captain Rainblade-Ryalor was promoted and Fafnir Harglen stepped in, Who was in turn replaced by Anithias Freedom. He, like Harglen, retired and was replaced by Jeshal Ironclaw. At this point a message was received by Xhavek and at that point he mysteriously dissappeared only to recently return battle-scarred and even stranger than before... Category:Beasts